


In seiner Hand

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Thriller, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Rogue hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, als er sich ihm nur eine einzige Nacht hingegeben hatte. Ein billiger One-Night-Stand, weil er sich nach ein wenig Liebe und Zuwendung der Person sehnte, die ihn nicht haben wollte. Sting hat ihn abblitzen lassen. Also suchte er voller Verzweiflung Trost in Gajeels Armen, als dieser ihn mit liebevollen Worten einlullte. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass Gajeels Zuneigung in Bessenheit ausarten würde. Dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sich ihnen jemand in den Weg stellte. Gajeel würde jeden aus dem Weg räumen und Rogues Leben in einen Albtraum verwandeln. Und wenn es sein musste, dann musste auch Sting verschwinden...[StingXRogue, GajeelXRogue, AU, Yaoi, Darkfic, Thriller, Violence, Rape, Romanze?]





	1. 1. Prolog

_POV: Rogue_

 

 

Mein Körper bebte erbärmlich, als seine Lippen meine streiften. Unheil verkündend und mich ungewollt in seinen Besitz nehmend.

 

"Bitte. Geh."

Meine Stimme zitterte, als ich den Älteren verstört anflehte, endlich von mir ab zu lassen und meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Aus meinem Leben zu verschwinden, mir diesen Alptraum zu ersparen.

 

"Na, na, Darling. Hab doch keine Angst. Ich tue dir nichts, das weißt du doch. Ich möchte nur bei dir sein und dich beschützen. Weil ich dich liebe."

Beschützen...das Einzige wovor man mich beschützen müsste, ist vor ihm selbst.

 

Als er sich zu mir auf's Bett setzte, rutschte ich panisch weiter nach hinten, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und zog die Beine an, starrte den Größeren an, als wäre er mein Henker höchstpersönlich.

 

Seine Hand tanzte absurd liebevoll über meine Wange, strich die Tränen weg. Seine Finger waren eiskalt. Mir wurde schlecht.

Ich möchte fliehen. Ich möchte weg von ihm, so weit, wie es mir nur irgend möglich war. Ihn hinter mir lassen und nie wieder an diese schrecklichen Ereignisse zurück denken.

Doch es wäre vergeblich. Denn Gajeel entkam man nicht.

Man konnte nichts machen. Nicht mal an seine Menschlichkeit appellieren, denn er hatte keine. Nur war ich zu blind gewesen, um es rechtzeitig zu erkennen.

Und nun war es zu spät. Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_

 


	2. 2. Zufälle versüßen das Leben

"Er hat dich abblitzen lassen?"

"Ja."

"Tya, wahrscheinlich haben Ärzte doch andere Ansprüche."

 

Rufus lehnte sich in dem weichen Polster der Sitzecke zurück, während ich lustlos die vielen Passanten die am Cafe vorbei liefen, beobachtete.

 

Tya Sting Eucliff, trotz seiner jungen 25 Jahre schon erfolgreicher Chirurg, war mein Nachbar.

Er wohnte drei Stockwerke über mir und ich hatte mich ehrlich gesagt recht schnell in ihn verguckt, als er vor ungefähr einem Jahr in unser graues Blockhaus zog.

Ich mochte seine blonden Haare und vor allem seine strahlend blauen Augen, die mich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung in ihren Bann gezogen haben.

Er roch auch verdammt gut. Er hatte ein ganz einzigartiges Parfüm und wenn ich zufällig kurz nach ihm in den Hausflur trat, wusste ich immer sofort, dass er diesen ebenfalls gerade erst durchschritten haben musste, denn sein Duft lag noch überall in der Luft. Eine Mischung aus Schokolade, Orange und Wald. Dazu seine ganz eigene herbe Note. Es war perfekt. Ich wusste nicht, was das für ein Parfüm war, doch ich liebte es.

 

Ich verstand mich eigentlich auch sehr gut mit dem Blonden. Trotz dass er Arzt war, war er nicht überheblich und begnügte sich mit dem einfachen Lebensstandart. Die Wahl der Wohnung sprach für sich.

Er war stets freundlich und sein Lächeln stand ihm verflucht gut.

 

Ich hatte ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ab und zu, hatten wir sogar Zeit zusammen verbracht, waren Essen oder im Kino. Ganz banale Dinge eben. Doch es reichte.

Und ich hatte gedacht, der Ältere würde mich auch mögen. Aber das tat er nicht. Zumindest offenbar nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie ich es tat.

Denn als ich mich gestern nun nach fast einem Jahr endlich dazu durchgerungen durchgerunhen hatte, ihm meine Gefühle zu beichten, hat er mich abblitzen lassen. Er fühlte nicht das Gleiche für mich. Er hat sich auch entschuldigt. Doch das machte es nicht wirklich besser.

 

Natürlich gab es Schlimmeres im Leben, als eine Abfuhr. Doch es tat trotzdem weh. Denn ich mochte Sting wirklich.

Deswegen habe ich Gestern auch etwas getan, auf das ich nicht wirklich stolz bin. Aber bereuen tat ich es auch nicht wirklich. Zumindest noch nicht. Denn ich ahnte ja nicht, was ich damit auslösen sollte, dass ich mich aus lauter Verzweiflung Gajeel in die Arme warf.

 

 

"Naya, dann soll es halt nicht sein. Du findest einen Anderen."

Rufus lächelte mich auffordernd an.

 

Er hat ja Recht. Kein Grund so niedergeschlagen zu sein, oder?

Sting wollte mich nicht und das konnte ich nicht ändern. Auch wenn ich die Hoffnung noch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben hatte.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Als ich am frühen Abend nach Hause kam, musste ich im Hausflur natürlich Sting begegnen, der offenbar ebenfalls gerade Feierabend hatte.

Natürlich. Wie konnte es auch anders sein.

 

Die Wunde seiner Abfuhr war noch frisch, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich ihn freundlich wie eh und je grüßte.

 

"Anstrengende Schicht?", fragte ich beiläufig, als mir sein erschöpftes Erscheinungsbild ins Auge fiel.

Der Blonde seufzte, während wir die ersten Stufen zu meiner Wohnung erklommen. Ich wohnte im zweiten Stock, er im fünften.

 

"Hach, du weißt nicht, was heute im Krankenhaus los war. Gleich drei Unfallopfer und alle eine OP."

Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass sein Beruf alles andere als einfach war. Ich bewunderte ihn auch ehrlich dafür.

Ich als kleiner Literaturstudent, konnte da bei Weitem nicht mit halten. Doch ich liebte das Schreiben und irgendwann würde ich ein eigenes Buch raus bringen, ganz sicher.

 

Wir erreichten den ersten Stock, als Sting plötzlich völlig unvermittelt das Thema wechselte und auf was deutlich Unangenehmeres zu sprechen kam.

 

"Wegen Gestern...tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr verletzt. Ich mag dich wirklich. Ich finde dich verdammt süß und auch beschissen attraktiv Rogue. Nur Gefühle habe ich deswegen leider trotzdem nicht für dich. Ich denke es wäre so nicht richtig von mir, eine Beziehung anzufangen. Das wäre dir gegenüber doch nicht fair, nicht?"

Ich verkrampfte mich kurz, als wir vor meiner Wohnung stehen blieben und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

 

"Ist schon okay."

War es nicht.

"Man sollte eben keine Beziehung mit jemandem anfangen, den man nicht liebt, nicht wahr? Daran kann man nichts ändern, also mach dir keinen Kopf.", meinte ich ermutigend zu Sting.

Wenn ich das auch nur so schön meinem eigenen Kopf klar machen könnte.

 

"Richtig. Sehe ich auch so."

Sting nickte, ehe sein Blick plötzlich skeptisch wurde und er den Kopf schief legte.

 

"Da hängt ein Brief an deiner Tür.", wies er mich dann plötzlich auf was anderes hin und deutete mit dem Finger auf besagten Gegenstand.

Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und erblickte tatsächlich einen Briefumschlag zwischen der Eingangstür und dem Türrahmen stecken.

Skeptisch legte ich die Stirn in Falten und zog den weißen Umschlag aus dem Schlitz, drehte ihn in der Hand um und erblickte den Namen des Absenders auf diesem.

 

_Gajeel._

 

Was will denn der Typ mit dem ich gestern Nacht im Bett war, von mir? Das ist ja seltsam, dass man einen Brief von einem One-Night-Stand bekommt.

 

"Ist es was wichtiges?", fragte Sting, doch ich winkte ab.

"Nichts weltbewegendes."

Der Blauäugige schien mir das zwar nicht wirklich abzukaufen, doch er gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

 

"Also dann."

Der Chirurg hob zum Abschied die Hand und setzte dann seinen Weg nach oben zu seiner eigenen Wohnung fort.

 

Ich sah ihm noch eine Weile sehnsuchtsvoll nach. Am liebsten wäre ich mit ihm gegangen.

Doch ich fand mich damit ab, kramte meinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und öffnete dann meine eigene Wohnung, ließ die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss fallen und warf meine Tasche, die ich immer mit in die Universität nahm, achtlos in die Ecke und begab mich letztlich ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Neugierde packte mich, als ich erneut einen Blick auf den Brief in meiner Hand warf und mit diesem bewaffnet, ließ ich mich auf die schwarze Couch sinken.

Meine Finger rissen den Umschlag auf und entnahmen diesem den Brief.

 

 

_Mir hat unsere letzte Nacht wirklich gefallen. Es würde mich total freuen, wenn wir uns wieder sehen könnten. Melde dich doch._

_Gajeel ~_

 

 

Er wollte mich wieder sehen?

Ehrlich gesagt, war das jetzt nun nicht unbedingt der Inhalt gewesen den ich erwartet hätte, andererseits was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Nichts. Was erwartet man auch schon für Worte von seinem One-Night-Stand? Die Nacht ist nett gewesen, aber das war es auch schon. Es war nur Sex. Ich musste ihn nicht wirklich wieder sehen. Doch ich würde den Brief als nette Geste vertun.

 

Nachdem Sting mich gestern abgewiesen hat, war ich ziemlich gekränkt gewesen. Und obwohl das sonst nicht meine Art ist, wollte ich mich irgendwie von dem Schmerz in meinem Herzen ablenken, ihn ertränken. Also bin ich in eine nahe gelegene Bar und habe dort zugegeben, etwas mehr als unbedingt gut getrunken. Doch es blieb im Rahmen.

 

Dann habe ich Gajeel kennen gelernt.

Er war charmant, sanft und hat mich von meinem Liebeskummer abgelenkt.

Irgendwie sind wir miteinander im Bett gelandet. Vermutlich war der Alkohol nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

Ich habe mir jedoch auch nichts weiter dabei gedacht, es war nur eine einmalige Sache, ohne weitere Bedeutung. Nun ja, aber offenbar ging ich ihm wohl nicht ganz so aus dem Kopf, wie er mir.

 

Ich könnte mich durchaus bei ihm melden. Er hat mir gestern noch seine Nummer zugesteckt. Vielleicht hätte ich da schon ahnen sollen, dass er größeres Interesse hat.

Aber ob ich mich wirklich bei ihm melden würde, wusste ich nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Da heute Samstag war, musste ich logischerweise nicht zur Uni.

 

Doch ich war trotz allem schon recht früh auf und beschloss mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und zum nahe gelegenen Bäcker zu laufen.

 

Vielleicht würde ich ja den Mut aufbringen und Sting fragen, ob er mit mir frühstücken wollte. Vielleicht auch nicht.

 

Der Weg war nicht weit, gerade mal zehn Minuten zu Fuß.

Da es doch noch recht früh am Morgen war, zumindest für einen Samstag, begegneten mir nicht viele Menschen auf den Straßen und auch beim Bäcker war nicht viel los, als ich ein paar Brötchen und einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bestellte.

 

Leider schaffte ich gerade mal einen Schluck meines Kaffees, denn als ich die Bäckerei wieder verließ, wollte jemand gerade diese eben betreten und so stieß ich ungewollt mit ihm zusammen und mein heißer Kaffee verteilte sich quer auf seinem Hemd, verunreinigte es.

 

"Oh je, das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon gut. Da du es warst, ist es nicht so schlimm."

Diese Stimme...das ist doch...

 

Unsicher hob ich den Kopf und wurde dann sofort in meinem Verdacht bestätigt. Gajeel.

Aber was tat er hier?

 

"Warum...bist du hier?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Gajeel legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief.

 

"Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Rogue. Nun im Allgemeinen geht man zum Bäcker, um sich Brötchen zu holen."

"Das meine ich nicht. Warum gerade hier?", bohrte ich weiter zweifelnd nach und ignorierte seinen Satz über das Wiedersehen einfach.

 

"Echt jetzt? Ich wohne hier, gerade mal ein paar Straßen weiter. Du warst doch vorgestern selbst bei mir. Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen? Der Alkohol scheint deinem süßen Köpfchen wirklich nicht gut getan zu haben."

Der Langhaarige grinste neckend, während sich in mir langsam die Erkenntnis breit machte.

Stimmt. Er wohnte wirklich nicht weit von hier. Wie konnte ich das nur verdrängen?

Aber ein seltsamer Zufall war es schon. Gestern erst sein Brief und heute treffe ich ihn schon. Manchmal spielt das Leben einem schon lustige Streiche.

 

"Du hast dich noch gar nicht bei mir gemeldet.", kam der Gepiercte dann urplötzlich auf das Thema zu sprechen, fast, als hätte er gerade meine Gedanken gelesen.

Überrascht weitete ich meine Augen und ich wusste nicht warum, aber mit einem Mal wurde ich nervös.

Wie sehr mir der Größere in der einen Nacht auch mit seiner Erscheinung imponiert hatte, nun schüchterte sie mich ein.

 

"Ich habe deinen Brief doch auch erst Gestern Abend bekommen. Ich hätte mich schon noch gemeldet."

Naya, nicht wirklich, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen.

 

"Wirklich? Das ist gut. Ich mag dich nämlich."

Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte erleichtert und ich trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück.

Er verstörte mich. Und ich wusste nicht mal warum.

 

"Ähm.. also, ich muss dann mal..."

Hastig drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei und eilte wieder zurück nach Hause ohne noch weiter auf den Anderen zu achten.

 

Das war irgendwie seltsam. Aber ich hoffte nun, ihn los zu sein. Wie sehr mir sein Interesse an mir auch schmeichelt, er würde schon verstehen, dass ich eben nichts von ihm wollte.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	3. 3. Glück ist Ansichtssache

Glücklich stand ich vor der Tür zu Stings Wohnung, der mich am späten Abend zu sich eingeladen hatte, um gemütlich einen Film bei ihm zu schauen.

Ich war noch nicht oft bei meinem Nachbarn zu Hause gewesen. Erst zwei oder drei Mal. Es war jedes Mal etwas Besonderes für mich.

 

Ich war total überrascht gewesen, als er mir plötzlich eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte, in der drin stand, dass er wohl mir gegenüber immer noch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen hätte, weil er mich verletzt hatte. Also bot er mir als kleine Entschädigung diesen Filmabend an.

Ich wusste natürlich, dass er dabei keine Hintergedanken hatte und ihm wirklich nichts anderes vor strebte, als einen unterhaltsamen Film mit seinem Nachbarn und Freund zu schauen. Ich sollte mir also keine Hoffnungen machen. Tat ich eigentlich auch nicht. Trotzdem konnte ich gar nicht anders, als überschwänglich zuzusagen. Weil ich jede Minute die ich in seiner Gegenwart sein konnte, zutiefst genoss.

 

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus, ehe ich endlich die Klingel betätigte und dann ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass mir der Mann dem ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte, die Tür öffnete.

 

Lange musste ich auch nicht warten, da verschwand die Tür vor meiner Nase und der Blonde nahm stattdessen deren Platz ein, grinste schelmisch.

 

"Komm rein."

 

Sting trat einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ mich in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter mir, lief dann schon mal vor in's Wohnzimmer, während ich mir noch die Schuhe im Flur auszog.

 

"Was möchtest du denn schauen?", rief er mir aus dem angrenzenden Raum entgegen.

"Mir egal."

"Hm...ich war übrigens schon mal so frei und habe uns was zu Essen bestellt. Magst du Sushi?"

Nicht wirklich, aber das war auch egal. Die Geste war nett und das war alles was zählte.

 

"Ja.", log ich also und kam dann ebenfalls zu dem Blonden ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, wo er gerade dabei war eine DVD in den dafür nötigen Player einzuführen.

 

"So, die DVD habe ich rein gesteckt, müsste gleich starten. Ich geh das Essen aus der Küche holen."

_Von mir aus kannst du mir auch was ganz anderes rein stecken._

 

Sofort schlug ich mich innerlich selbst für diesen versauten Gedanken. Seit wann dachte ich denn so was?! Nur weil ich auf diesen Kerl stehe, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich mich wie ein läufiger Köter benehmen muss. _Reiß dich mal zusammen, Rogue, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art! Zudem weißt du doch selbst, dass nichts dergleichen geschehen wird, deswegen hat er dich leider nicht eingeladen._

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die alles andere als jugendfreien Gedanken zu verdrängen und setzte mich dann auf das bequeme Sofa, richtete meinen Blick Richtung Küche, während der Film wie angekündigt von selbst ansprang und das DVD-Menü präsentierte. Ich achtete nicht wirklich darauf.

 

Der Chirurg kam dann jeweils zwei Teller und Gläser balancierend zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte alles auf dem kleinen Couchtisch vor mir ab.

 

"Lass es dir schmecken.", kommentierte er dann grinsend, griff nach der Fernbedienung, startete den Film und setzte sich dann neben mich.

Sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und ließ mich schwindeln. Dieser verdammt verführerische, einzigartige Geruch den er immer an sich trug und für mich etwas ganz Besonderes war.

 

Während seine blauen Augen den Bildschirm fixierten und er nebenbei mit der Gabel ein Stück Sushi zu seinem Mund führte, war mein Blick nur starr auf den Blonden gerichtet.

Ich schluckte trocken als ich seine Lippen fixierte und gar nicht anders konnte als mir zu wünschen, sie würden sich auf meine legen.

 

Meine Güte, ich benehme mich wie ein kleines, verliebtes Schulmädchen. Dabei hat er mich doch schon abgewiesen, ich sollte also endlich damit aufhören hier wie der letzte Trottel vor mich hin zu schwärmen. Das ist ja erbärmlich. Er will nichts von mir, dass muss ich einsehen. Das hier war nur Freundschaft, nichts weiter. Leider.

 

Ein tonloses Seufzen verließ meine Lippen, ich wand den Blick schweren Herzens ab und machte mich nun ebenfalls über ein Stück Fisch her.

Doch wie schon erwähnt mochte ich Sushi eigentlich nicht besonders, es war deswegen gar nicht so einfach für mich, das kleine Stück auch wirklich herunter zu bekommen. Jedoch versuchte ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

 

Nachdem der Film bereits eine ganze Weile lief und ich zumindest drei Stück des Fisches irgendwie in mich rein gekämpft hatte, richtete Sting plötzlich unerwartet das Wort an mich.

 

"Es gibt da noch etwas was ich dir bisher nicht gesagt habe."

Der Ältere setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und drehte sich gänzlich zu mir, verzog ein wenig die Lippen und kratzte sich dann unsicher am Hinterkopf, offenbar nicht wissend, ob er es mir wirklich sagen sollte.

Und mir war nicht klar, ob ich es überhaupt hören wollte wenn er sich so schwer damit tat.

Der Griff um mein Glas in der Hand festigte sich.

 

"Dass ich dich abgewiesen habe, als du mir letztens deine Gefühle gestanden hast, weil ich nicht das Gleiche für dich fühle, stimmt schon. Aber es war nicht der einzige Grund, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich es wohl trotzdem zumindest mit dir probiert. Immerhin habe ich dich wirklich gern. Aber es ist auch so, dass ich schon eine Freundin habe. Und das war der Hauptgrund."

 

Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass ich es gar nicht hören wollte.

Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen sollte, nur weil er mich zu sich eingeladen hatte. Und natürlich wusste ich auch, dass er mich eben nicht liebt.

Trotzdem war es niederschmetternd. Es tat weh. Zu erfahren, dass er eine Freundin hatte, die das Glück hatte die Person zu bekommen, nach der ich mich so sehnte, war vernichtend.

 

Er hat also eine Freundin...kein Wunder also, dass er mich abgewiesen hat.

Mein Herz fühlte sich taub an und ich spürte das Brennen hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, das Zittern meines Körpers und das Zusammenkrampfen meiner Finger um das Glas.

Trotzdem lächelte ich. Obwohl es mir das Herz brach, lächelte ich.

 

Diesmal würde ich meinen Schmerz jedoch nicht wieder im Alkohol ertränken. Das letzte Mal hat schon zu nichts Gutem geführt.

 

"Du hast also eine Freundin. Seit ihr denn schon lange zusammen?"

"Ein halbes Jahr. Willst du mal ein Foto sehen?"

Nein. Nein. Nein. Warum tat er mir das an?!

"Ja."

Und was tat ich mir hier selbst an?! Warum gab ich ihm die Antwort, die man von einem einfachen Kumpel erwartet hätte?! Ich Trottel.

 

Der Arzt kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, durchsuchte kurz seine Galerie und hielt mir dann ein Bild einer vollbusigen, leicht bekleideten, weißhaarigen Schönheit entgegen.

Sie könnte Model sein, so attraktiv war sie und doch hatte ich in diesem Moment das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Hässlicheres gesehen zu haben.

Was soll diese tonnenweise Schminke im Gesicht? Was soll der Finger in den langen Haaren und dieses verführerische Lächeln auf den Lippen? Vom Outfit ganz zu schweigen. Weniger ist mehr, hm?

 

"Sie heißt Angel. Ist nur zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Sie war mal meine Patientin, wegen eines gebrochenen Arms. Tya, und nun sind wir zusammen. Manchmal spielt das Leben schon lustige Karten aus, nicht wahr?"

Sting lachte glücklich, während ich kotzen könnte. Ich fand das alles andere als lustig! Diese dumme Bitsch! Dabei bin ich schon länger als ein halbes Jahr in Sting verliebt. Hätte ich doch nur schon eher mal den Mut gefasst ihm meine Gefühle zu beichten. Aber wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben, nicht wahr?

Tya, schätze das war's wohl endgültig. Ich konnte Sting vergessen.

 

"Sie ist...hübsch.", presste ich dann mühselig hervor, hätte gerne was ganz anderes gesagt, konnte ich aber unmöglich machen.

In meinen Augen wirkte sie einfach nur notgeil, das Bild sagt es doch schon aus. Und vermutlich scharf auf einen Arzt, weil der Kohle hat. Und wenn er dann auch noch so heiß aussieht wie Sting, tya, was will man da mehr? Jackpot, würde ich mal sagen.

 

"Nicht wahr? Sei mir nicht böse, Rogue."

Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, doch die Stelle die er berührte brannte unangenehm und seine Geste hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack, war sie doch von nichts als Mitleid geprägt.

 

Der restliche Film zog sich wie Gummi und seid er mir diese deprimierende Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte, wollte ich nur noch hier weg. Ich brauchte erst mal ein wenig Zeit für mich.

Deswegen sprang ich auch sofort auf, als der erlösende Abspann erschien.

 

"Also ähm...Danke für den Abend und das Essen. Ich werde dann mal.", verkündete ich und wartete erst gar keine Erwiderung ab, stürmte in den Flur und zog mir meine Schuhe über.

 

Gerade als ich die Tür aufmachen und verschwinden wollte, ertönte doch nochmal Stings Stimme hinter mir.

"Du bist verletzt, nicht?"

"Ein bisschen.", gab ich zu und verließ dann endlich seine Wohnung.

Ihn anzusehen tat momentan einfach nur weh, er hat mir nun gänzlich das Herz gebrochen und den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Doch ich wusste, dass er mir nicht weh tun wollte. Doch er sollte sich auch nicht weiter um mich kümmern, denn er hat wirklich nichts falsch gemacht. Es war meine eigene Schuld, dass mein Herz gerade ihn ausgesucht hatte.

Ich könnte trotzdem heulen, denn die Liebe zu ihm ließ Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen.

 

Nachdem ich mich irgendwann so weit wieder gefasst hatte, um wenigstens noch einigermaßen vernünftig in meine eigene Wohnung zu gelangen, stieg ich die Treppen herunter, dabei nicht das geringste ahnend.

 

Doch gerade als ich um die Ecke des Treppengeländers gebogen war und dort völlig unerwartet Gajeel vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen sah, ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er gerade die Klingel betätigte und offenbar darauf hoffte, dass ich ihm gleich die Tür aufmachte, erschrak ich heftig und bleib wie angewurzelt stehen. Adrenalin schoß durch meinen Körper und beschleunigte meinen Herzschlag unangenehm. Ich zwang mich innerlich zur Ruhe.

Auch das noch. Als wäre die Sache mit Sting allein nicht schon schlimm genug.

 

Ich schluckte trocken und krallte meine Finger fester um den Griff des Geländers.

Was machte er bitte hier?! Wieso ist er nur so verdammt aufdringlich und hartnäckig?! Hat er denn sonst keinen, den er so penetrant belästigen kann?!

Ich begann es langsam zu bereuen, dass ich mich überhaupt erst auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Aber wer hätte auch gedacht, dass ein One-Night-Stand so extrem klammern würde und regelrecht anhänglich wurde?

Normalerweise teilte man eine Nacht das Bett miteinander, verlor sich am nächsten Tag aus den Augen und gut war! Das hier geht ja mal gar nicht. Ich muss es ihm endlich irgendwie klar machen.

Ich dachte eigentlich er würde es schon selbst begreifen, da ich ihn eben nicht angerufen hatte, doch offenbar ja nicht.

 

Nachdem ich mich also gefasst hatte und für eine Konfrontation bereit war, lief ich auch die letzten Stufen zu meiner Wohnung herunter, blieb unmittelbar hinter dem Langhaarigen stehen und machte mit einem Räuspern auf mich aufmerksam.

 

Sofort schnellte der Gepiercte zu mir herum und obwohl er freundlich lächelte, lag in seinem Blick eindeutig etwas, was ich nicht einzuschätzen wusste und mir doch Angst machte.

 

"Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Gajeel überrascht und richtete seinen Blick auf die Treppe nach oben.

Ihm ist offenbar nicht entgangen, dass ich nicht von draußen gekommen bin.

 

"Von meinem Nachbarn.", antwortete ich beiläufig und winkte dann ab, während sich Gajeels Augen in Eifersucht verengten.

Doch ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei.

 

"Das spielt auch gar keine Rolle. Kannst du mir mal lieber erklären, was du hier machst?", fragte ich bissig und funkelte den Größeren gereizt an.

"Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich wollte dich besuchen.", antwortete er unschuldig.

Ich sparte mir die Frage, woher er überhaupt wusste wo ich wohnte. Er wird schon seine Quellen haben. Vielleicht ist er mir auch einfach mal heimlich hinterher, wer wusste das schon. Ich traute ihm das durchaus zu.

 

"Das was du hier machst grenzt an Stalking, ist dir das bewusst?"

Sofort hob der Schwarzhaarige beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Na jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich wollte dich nur besuchen, weil ich dich gern habe. Das ist doch kein Stalking."

Aber verdammt nervig und aufdringlich. Ich verkniff mir jedoch, das auch laut auszusprechen. Ich bezweifelte ohnehin, dass er das verstehen würde.

 

Seine kühle Hand an meiner Wange riss mich völlig unerwartet aus den Gedanken und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weitete meine Augen überrascht.

 

"Du bist so schön.", hauchte er dann und ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf, stieß seine Hand von mir.

"Lass das."

Wie gerne ich sie auch in unserer gemeinsamen Nacht auf meinem Körper hatte, so sehr störten sie mich jetzt. Für mich war das nur eine Ausnahme, ein nettes Abenteuer bei dem ich mir nichts weiter gedacht hatte als von meinem Liebeskummer zu entfliehen und hatte keinerlei weitere Bedeutung. Nicht die Geringste. Das war's. Es ist vorbei. Warum begriff er das nicht endlich?!

 

Ich trat an ihm vorbei, kramte meinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, führte ihn ins Türschloss und öffnete meine Wohnungstür.

Bevor ich jedoch in ihr verschwand, drehte ich mich nochmal zu dem Älteren um.

 

"Hör mal Gajeel, die Nacht mit dir war nett, aber das war es auch schon. Ich will nichts von dir. Es war eine einmalige Sache, also lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

 

Mit diesen Worten trat ich in meine Wohnung, wartete gar keine weitere Antwort ab und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu, seufzte erschlagen.

 

Ich mochte es eigentlich nicht mich so hart auszudrücken, aber er schien es ja anders einfach nicht verstehen zu wollen. Na hoffentlich kam die Nachricht jetzt endlich in seinem Kopf an.

 

Ich dachte ich hätte mich damit klar ausgedrückt.

Doch ich ahnte ja nicht, dass das alles erst der Anfang war.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


End file.
